Kittens
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: Ikuto and Amu seem to have a little trouble with names. IkutoxAmu // Amuto, with implied Miru and Riseki. Warning: FLUFF!


K I T T E N S

**S U M M A R Y: **

Ikuto and Amu seem to have a little trouble with names.

**C O U P L E S: **

IkutoxAmu / / Amuto, with implied Miru and Riseki.

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E S: **

HAHA!! FINALS ARE DONE!! SUMMER IS HERE! I HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN!

Oh yeah! And inspired by _Cat Bells_ by Earth Star!

-&-

"We are _not_ naming him 'Ikuto'!"

"Why not? 'Ikuto's' an awesome name."

"Maybe to you…"

"What about you? You married me."

"I wonder why I still am…"

"Aww…you're so mean to your husband Amu." Ikuto wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer. "And we _are_ naming the kitten 'Ikuto'." They had just gotten married three years ago, and had finally decided to get a pet…

"Amuto! Amuto!"

…in addition to the tiny bundle of energy they already had. Meet Tsukiyomi Mizuki, age two. She had long purple hair (a combination of her father's navy locks and her mother's pink tresses) and her aunt, Utau's, striking purple eyes. She also possessed Ran's friendliness, Miki's artistic talents, Su's cuteness and Yoru's playfulness.

"Over here Mizuki-chan!"

A toddler then rushed to the former Joker's side, staring happily at the rambunctious trio of kittens. "Kitty!"

"That's right Mizuki-chan. They're kittens." Amu scooped her precious treasure with her left arm. Balancing the girl on her side, she used her right hand to point to one that was playing with a ball of fuchsia yarn. "See that one? That's Riseki." The pink-haired girl moved over to the one in the middle, who was cuddling up with a dark blue blanket. "And that one's Miru."

The purple-haired girl nodded, mimicking her mother's movements. "Riseki. Miroo." She repeated, pointing at each kitten.

"You're so smart Mizu-chan. So much smarter than your mother." Ikuto teased, rubbing his daughter's head affectionately.

"Well then, you tell her to make you dinner." Amu threw back, before hearing Mizuki call once again.

"Amuto! Amuto!" That was her 'nickname' for them. Whenever she wanted to catch both parents' attention, she would just shout that one word, taught to her by her "Uncle" Kukai.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan?"

"Kitty no name." She pouted, pointing at the last, on the far left.

"That's right Mizu-chan, because Mama won't let me name him 'Ikuto'."

"For the _last_ time, we are _not_ naming him 'Ikuto'!"

And that's what the problem was. After returning from the store, Mizuki insisted on naming them. But before the energetic child could, it was her naptime. Which left her parents to complete the task. They decided on two names; "Riseki" for the one that mirrored the liveliness of Amu's former Chara, Ran, and "Uncle" Tadase's former Chara, Kiseki, and "Miru" for the pair's former Charas, Miki and Yoru (Ikuto said he saw Yoru's playfulness and Miki's stubbornness in him, go figure).

Mizuki stopped her parents once again, motioning for Ikuto to come closer. "Papa, papa!" Once he complied, she whispered into his ear.

"I like it. Why don't you tell mean ol' Mama?"

"Ikuto…"

"Amuto!"

Amu nodded towards her daughter. "What is it Mizu-chan?"

"Amuto!" Mizuki repeated.

"Yes?"

"Amuto!" Mizu insisted before wiggling out of her mother's arm and rushing towards the kitten. She pat the creature on the head, saying the word once again. "Amuto!"

"What is—"

"You're so dense Amu. Why did I marry you again?"

"Ikuto—"

"She wants us to name him 'Amuto'."

She turned to look at the last, un-named kitten and Mizuki. As the kitten licked her daughter's cheek, she smiled. Yeah, she could _definitely _see Amuto. "Amuto, I like it."

-&-

**N O T E S: **

Mizuki - From Japanese _美__(mi)_ "beautiful" and _月__(zuki)_ "moon". It can also come from _瑞__(mizu)_ "congratulations" and _希__(ki)_ "hope".

I feel like I'm missing something, but I wanna post something very badly, so I'll just ignore it.

And I'm working on an one-sided MusashixSu fanfic, the first one on Fanfiction! I'm so excited, but I have to finish! I claim that spot, so no one take it, or else! (lol)

_FTD_


End file.
